There are numerous methods, means and devices for exercising. One of the methods of exercising which has found popularity among some exercisers is to don one's body with added weight and then to go about one's normal routine. The normal routine can be walking, running, bending, stretching and so on. Some of the devices employed by the exerciser in order to attach added weight to his body include ankle weights, weighted jackets and belt weights. These prior art devises have certain limitations and effects which have detracted somewhat from their popularity.
Ankle weights, to Applicant's mind, tend to pull harshly on the knee and ankle thus causing pain and possible damage. The weights are sewn or otherwise attached to a strap which is fastened about the ankle. The strap will usually slide uncomfortably up and down on the ankle bone while the exerciser is running. Shin splints are often said to result from the prolonged use of ankle weights.
Weight belts wrap around the waist and sit uncomfortably against the pelvic and hip bones. If there is enough weight in the belt to make it a desireable exercising aid, it generally restricts good, flexible movement, expecially when stretching or bending.
The weighted jackets with which the applicant is familiar extend beyond the waist and the jackets have pockets filled generally with buckshot or lead weights. The jacket tends to hit hard against the body while the user is running, and the jacket is somewhat bulky. All of these characteristics tend to limit the type of exercises, which can be performed while wearing the jacket. It would appear that only walking and jogging exercises can be performed while wearing the jacket. When transporting the prior art weighted jackets, both the weights and jacket must be transported together, resulting in excess bulk and excess weight.